


Changing the World to be Ours

by Spacecadet72



Series: Say That It's Possible [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: After Phillip is injured in an accident, Anne reconsiders her stance on their relationship.





	Changing the World to be Ours

**Author's Note:**

> written because I couldn't leave them where I did in Bound to Break. 
> 
> I'm being purposefully vague about what kind of accident Phillip was injured in, but let's be real, plot is not why you're here. :D

Anne had been looking for Phillip ever since the accident. As soon as Lettie told her what had happened, she had wanted to rush to his side, and beg his forgiveness, and sit vigil while he recovered. If he recovered. 

But that had been impossible, so she had just waited and prayed as she went about her daily tasks, trying to keep the tears at bay. He had been unconscious for the first few days, and that entire time, Anne had felt like she could hardly breathe. How had she ever thought she could give him up? No matter that it was impossible, she knew now she didn’t want to live her life without him, even if they had to sneak out of sight their whole lives. 

Finally, he had woken up and the doctor had declared that while he still had much healing to do that he would live, and heal completely of all his injuries. 

But this wasn’t the news that had Anne running for the gardens, where she knew he would be. 

“Phillip?” she asked as she burst into their grove. 

Phillip shifted, turning where he was sitting on a bench, his leg stretched out, his cane at his side. 

“Anne,” he said, his voice hushed, his eyes hopeful but guarded. While they had caught glimpses of each other since she had broken things off, this was the first time that they had really seen each other since then. 

“You’re alright,” she said as she took him in. She had known that he was recovering--it was all anyone could talk about now--but that wasn’t the same as seeing for herself that he was okay. 

He nodded and smiled. “I am. The doctor says I should make a full recovery.” 

“I’m glad,” she said, coming to stand right in front of him, but not sitting next him yet. She wanted to talk to him first, and having him so close would make concentrating on that conversation difficult. 

“Will you sit down?” he ask, gesturing to the spot next to him on the bench. 

She shook her head. “Not yet. Is it true?”

Phillip looked up at her, knowing exactly what she was asking and nodded. 

“You’re abdicating?” she asked, needing to clarify, and fighting the smile that threatened to spread across her lips. This was huge news, and caused so many different feelings inside of her, but it was one less barrier between them, and she couldn’t help but rejoice at that. 

He nodded again. “I am.”

"I don't want you to regret it,” she said, her fear that it would break them rising to the top of her churning emotions. 

He shook his head. "I won't. Even if you said this changed nothing and we still couldn't be together, I would still do it. I've been thinking about it for awhile, actually. My brother will make a good king. He loves the people and has always had a better head for it.” 

Anne nodded, a smile finally breaking across her face and before Phillip could say anything else, she was sitting next to him and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Phillip’s arms went around her as he returned the kiss. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss and felt him do the same. 

After several moments, he pulled back. 

“I love you,” he said, the awe and love in his eyes that she always saw when he looked at her.

Her vision went blurry as tears sprang to her eyes and she couldn't help but laugh. 

“I love you,” she said before leaning in and capturing his lips with her own.


End file.
